


tomato soup

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: minhyuk’s sick and gets the time to think about his feelings for jooheon





	tomato soup

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy, so this is my first entry for the joohyuk bingo!! one of my prompts was sick fic and here we are !!! it’s a bit of a mess but still hope ya like it :^)))
> 
> (temporarily ... unbeta’ed)

Jooheon didn’t have a single idea as to what he was doing. His thumbs were typing quickly, googling in typos how to treat colds. “Alright,” Jooheon muttered, “tomato soup can treat colds, okay. Alright. Yeah, that’s good. Pretty sure we still have five cans in the cabinet.” He opened the cabinet, there was one.

Minhyuk overheard and horrendously screeched, “I’m alright, Jooheon!! There’s no need for any soup, because I am perfectly fine! Literally as healthy as a horse!!” He coughed right after, the sound wet and filled with phlegm.

Jooheon frowned deeply, the look of great concern creasing his forehead. “Please don’t yell, your throat’s not gonna get any better that way.” He stepped out of the kitchen and made his way to Minhyuk. The older tried to hide his cold with wide, open eyes and a ridiculously cheesy smile. But, the runny nose was there and his eyes were starting to get teary.

Jooheon smiled weakly and handed Minhyuk a Kleenex tissue. “Nice try.” Minhyuk reached for it and sighed defeatedly before he blew into the flimsy thing.

The younger led the two of them to their worn couch, sitting Minhyuk down almost like how a mother does with her toddler. Minhyuk giggled at the motion, “You’re cute.” Embarrassed, Jooheon averted his eyes elsewhere, to the neat stack of Minhyuk’s video games against their couch.

“You know I can take care of myself, right?” Minhyuk asked, his tone a bit iffy. To that Jooheon answered sarcastically, “Yeah, Overwatch does wonders.” Minhyuk didn’t hold back from laughing, the sound broken yet full, as he protested, “Hey!”

Jooheon sat next to him, observing the goosebumps rising on Minhyuk’s arms. He asked, “Are you cold?” But then answered, “Yes, you are cold. I’ll go get a jacket.”

Jooheon ran to their shared bedroom, searching their closet for something warm. He clumsily shrugged one of Minhyuk’s pullovers off a hanger, thinking, “This should be warm enough.”

Minhyuk watched Jooheon walk towards him, feeling slightly guilty for making the younger fret so much but … Jooheon was just so so cute. Minhyuk’s smile stretched all the way to his ears when Jooheon showed him the pullover. Minhyuk flew his arms up into the air, gesturing the younger to slip the soft material over him.

“You shouldn’t be enjoying this,” muttered Jooheon. He did his best to steel himself, not wanting to feed Minhyuk’s amusement but _goddamnit_ he smiled back anyways. He slid the pullover over Minhyuk’s body, it was baggy but provided plenty of warmth and comfort.

Minhyuk’s hair was mussed, a couple of strands sticking out in different directions. Jooheon felt soft. The older caught him staring and teased, “You’re right, I’m still good looking even when I’m sick.” Jooheon’s eyebrows scrunched as if to say, “Sure.” (But at the same time, Minhyuk’s not wrong.)

A light bulb went off in Jooheon’s head. “I can run to Albertson’s and get you some medicine, I think we’re out of ibuprofen.” Jooheon ran to the front door, immediately slipping on his sneakers. Hurriedly, he said, “Don’t move, okay? Or well, just don’t touch your laptop. Rest, Minhyuk. Sleep on the couch.”

Minhyuk jumped off the couch, standing upright with his arms crossed and looked at Jooheon. He couldn’t just stop on a lab report out of nowhere.

But there was this sort of pleading look in the younger’s eyes. How could he say no?

It was an unfair game.

“Okay,” answered Minhyuk, sad. However, there was a tiny smile on his lips as his eyes casted downwards. Jooheon was simply acting like this because he cares, he cares so much. And for that, Minhyuk was grateful. He sneezed loudly but managed to let out a “thank you.”

Jooheon smiled back, his expression softening and his eyes so very kind. “Of course.” And then he went outside.

 

 

 

At the grocery mart, Jooheon connected the dots as to why Minhyuk got sick. For the past couple of weeks, Minhyuk had been working hard, researching for a bunch of his projects, keeping up with his extracurriculars, running around with two jobs, and studying for finals. He stayed up late and slept very little on the weekdays, crashing himself with video game overload and caffeine over the weekends. The cold was not surprising.

Of course, Jooheon was no doctor (just a sociology major) but he did what he could or rather _knew of_ to look after the older college student.

He’d leave extra water bottles on Minhyuk’s desk since Minhyuk was always easily dehydrated. And throw Emergen-C packets in his backpack because vitamin C was important. Get extra carrots and blueberries because Jooheon’s mom told him they were really good for maintaining eye health.

Now here Jooheon was, in the health section, unsure of which medicine to get. Yes, he was supposed to get ibuprofen but then he remembered those worked better with fevers. He began to murmur, debating, “Alka Seltzer’s or Nyquil …”

“Hey Jooheon, what’s up,” whistled a voice. It was Kihyun. Jooheon forgot he worked here. The younger swiveled on his heels, waving hello.

“Minhyuk’s sick and I'm not sure which medicine to get him,” exhaled Jooheon, picking up the two brands.

Kihyun nodded, picking at his nametag. He shifted his attention to the two brands and eyed them carefully. “I’d go with Nyquil syrup. Their formula helps you sleep better,” assured Kihyun, pointing at the bottle on the lower shelf.

Jooheon swooped for it immediately, putting away the two choices from before. He was in a rush, but he thanked Kihyun gratefully and made a run for the self-service check-out.

  


 

Back at their apartment, Minhyuk distracted himself from his work with whatever seemed interesting on the tv. He was watching a documentary on whales, it was pretty cool. Lying in the couch without having to worry about anything (temporarily) other than being sick was kind of nice.

Truth be told, while Jooheon was only away for an assumed ten minutes, it’s been fifteen and Minhyuk missed him. Something about having Jooheon near him, whether it be attached to each other’s hips on the couch or just working on assignments in their bedroom, it was really comforting. Seeing Jooheon so worried for him, it was heartwarming and made something really nice pool inside his stomach.

Minhyuk didn’t care if it seemed the slightest bit of clingy, he just wanted Jooheon near him again.

As if someone heard Minhyuk’s thoughts, Jooheon stumbled in. Clumsily at that. The younger crashed down onto his knees, clutching a grocery bag tight to his chest. It was really cute. “Hyung, I’m home.”

Minhyuk sighed out of relief, washed over with a great wave of joy, hopping off the couch. “Finally, what took you so long?” He walked over to the younger boy, a little hop in his step.

With too much happiness thrumming in his heart, Minhyuk crouched and pulled Jooheon into a hug. “Thanks again,” he sniffled, his nose running again, “You didn’t have to.”

Jooheon smiled against Minhyuk’s chest and boy, Minhyuk _felt_ that.

_How can Lee Jooheon, this sweet little honey bee have such an effect over him? Maybe he’ll never get over it and, to be honest, it’s okay if he doesn’t._

Jooheon’s voice was muffled, so Minhyuk pulled away. The younger boy’s dimples were showing and his cheeks were full and he looked like the cutest dumpling there ever was. It was painfully sweet.

But then Jooheon sighed, a smile reappearing sorta like when the sun randomly breaks through a couple clouds, “It’s alright, hyung. I wanted too.”

 _Goddamnit_ , Minhyuk loved Jooheon so much. He squealed with delight and let the rush of joy overcome him as he squeezed Jooheon’s hands tightly with love.

Bursting Minhyuk’s bubble, Jooheon let out a little “oh!” and pried the older’s big hands off to to rummage through his grocery bag. He pulled out a bottle of Nyquil. “Kihyun-hyung said this was supposed to help with your cold and sleep. You know, the best of both worlds?”

Minhyuk nodded a little too late, catching up with Jooheon’s words. He coughed, “That’s great, thanks.”

Jooheon eyes were glimmering and no more words were needed.

 

 

 

Tomato soup didn’t smell so bad, it was kind of aromatic. Or maybe that’s just the case when a stuffed nose clears up and you’re allowed to breathe again.

Minhyuk was sitting on a stool near the kitchen island. He decided to waste some time by watching Jooheon cook. Well, it’s not really a waste of time because it’s Jooheon.

Jooheon was watching the tomato soup bubble in the cooking pot. It was boring but he’d rather stare at the soup instead of letting Minhyuk see him blushing after noticing the older never breaking their eye contact.

“Jooheon?” called Minhyuk, his voice weary but still bright, happy-sounding.

“Yes, hyung?” answered Jooheon.

When Jooheon turned around to see Minhyuk, the younger’s heart began to jump. There was this soft gaze in Minhyuk’s eyes and his smile so small yet so tender as he said, “I love you.”

_What was that all about? Did Minhyuk have to do that? Right while he was trying to remain calm? Mission abort ?? We are under attack ???_

Always trying to play it cool, Jooheon scoffed, “I know, hyung. You tell me every day.” He was adamant on not getting affected.

Still, Minhyuk saw through his visage, the wandering eyes gave it away. So he brought himself over to Jooheon, his feet pitter-pattering to the younger boy. Took Jooheon’s small wrists into his hands and said, “I just want you to know that I love you so much. I must tell you every day. I love you so much, Jooheonie. Thank you for always taking care of me, always.”

It was pointless of Jooheon to hide his true feelings. He was so endeared by Minhyuk, he really was. Minhyuk may be older but something about him just makes Jooheon feel this want and need and urge to love and protect … like always. “Well, I love you, too, hyung. I like taking care of you,” responded Jooheon, shyly.

_The rumors are true, Jooheon is the most purest, sweetest, cutest angel … confirmed by Minhyuk._

“I’d kiss you but I don’t want you sick,” cooed the older, pouting near the end. And, as if it was his intent to ruin the mood, Jooheon shrugged, “That’s fine with me, I didn’t want your cooties anyways.” Minhyuk cried with laughter, “That’s not even how cooties work!” Jooheon chimed in with his own bubbly laugh.

  
  
  


Perhaps Jooheon didn’t know, but he takes care of Minhyuk in more ways than one. With Jooheon, Minhyuk felt better. Jooheon’s little things, his “good mornings” and recordings of NCIS on their DVR when Minhyuk’s working late and those Emergen-C packets, it’s like Jooheon was always there.

And that feeling, knowing someone’s around and taking care of you and checking up on you as you try to get by without having existential crises every now and then … acknowledging that feeling is nice. It feels good, like “Rest assured, you’re okay! You’re gonna be okay!”

Jooheon reminded Minhyuk of warm hugs when the cold nips at your toes and a nice cup of tea for when your throat’s just not having it and tiny sprouts springing up from the earth. Because that’s what Jooheon was … good, wholesome, sweet, and pure.

By the time Jooheon has ladled the soup into a bowl, Minhyuk was beaming, thinking to himself, “There he goes again … being the cutest ever.” “Soup’s ready!” Jooheon chimed, his grin wide and his dimples popping. Minhyuk cheered, “Hooray, hurrah!! I’m pretty hungry now, and heck the soup smells really good!”

So the older ran to the opposite side of the kitchen island, hurriedly sitting himself on a wooden stool, coughing again. He set his chin on the palms of his hands, opened his mouth and delightedly said, “Ahhhh. Go on now, Jooheonie, feed me the soup!”

Jooheon recoiled, “Hyung, you’re so weird! Stop! Please!” And it made Minhyuk laugh, he enjoyed this all too well. He felt better already, as if he never even heard of a cold.

With Jooheon, Minhyuk realized, there was warmth and comfort and more joy in his life than ever before. And for that, Minhyuk was grateful.

(Jooheon ended up feeding Minhyuk the soup because he was weak against Minhyuk’s pleads. And he liked taking care of Minhyuk.)

**Author's Note:**

> so mayhaps it’s a bit iffy here and there but marty it’s 3 in the morning and hopefully my writing get better from here on out !!
> 
> if you think i’m missing some tags or anything really, feel free to lemme know !!! comments are actually my life source
> 
> thank you reading ... kudos to you, good soul


End file.
